Beneath the Sycamore Trees
by xSakuraCherryBlossomx
Summary: Her lips were still at my ear, and her breath was sweet and warm. “It’s okay, don’t be embarrassed. After all, I’m pretty damn needy, too.” Mmm mm, lemons. JXB one shot.


**Pairing- **Jacob and Bella

**Rating- **M. It's Lemony, definitely worth the rating -giggle- not complete smut, though.

I haven't posted anything here in a while, so here's something I cooked up out of my imagination in one sitting.

I do not own any of the charactets, only the plot.

Reviews are much appreciated ;D

**Beneath the Sycamore Trees**

**Jacob Point of View-**

For months I had been running.

Running and running for miles and miles across forest, wilderness and barren mountains. Running until my inner wolf fully encompassed my human half. Running to escape the fickles of being human and to embrace the side of me that didn't care.

Nothing had stopped me yet. I paused only to sleep and eat; no, I didn't stop to eat either. Dragging my prey along while I chewed was easier.

Where was I headed? I didn't know. I had no pack, no friends. No destination, just the journey. I was wild, free. My wolf spirit was all I was.

I, Jacob Black.

I didn't expect something to stop me completely in my tracks at all.

It was autumn, and my paws pounded down upon crisp leaves ranging from gold to crimson. They littered every surface of the forest, meaning most of my flight was noisy. Twilight had set in, but the moon was rising early and pale light filtered through the treetops onto my fur. There was a chill, but I didn't notice it- only my nose told me it was below freezing.

Breaking into a clearing-an empty field- I continued on as normal. There was a log cabin about fifty metres away, half nestled in the trees. The lights were out, but I didn't want to risk being spotted. Dashing through the grass, I took in the crescent moon in the sky. It lurked on the horizon, barely risen above the mountains in the distance. A river bound below it, silver in the night. White spots I couldn't recognise from here floated along it. Everything was bathed in a silvery glow.

And then I saw her.

And I stopped.

_I stopped._

At first I thought it was a trick of the moonlight. Maybe my eyes were tired, confused.

Beneath the sycamore trees lining the river, a girl stood.

She faced the water, her back to me. But even from here I could tell she was beautiful. Long waves of brown and gold swayed down her back, all the way to her waist. In her hair were two white roses- I could smell the delicious aroma from here. Her slim frame was wrapped in a blue dress-light blue- and her feet stood in trainers.

_Trainers?_

I smiled to myself. Trainers with a dress. Heh. I had known somebody in my human years like that. Silly old Bel-

I didn't want to say her name, even in my head.

I crept closer, keeping low in the grass. I watched as she gracefully moved down to the water and bent, pushing something into the gentle current. It was one of the white things I had seen before. My head was at too awkward an angle to see what they were now.

Something about the girl in front was drawing me in, enticing me closer. She smelt like a bouquet of priceless flowers, each one more delicate than the last. Her skin seemed flawless and smooth in the twilight, and I had the strongest urge to touch it. Caress it gently, stroke it carefully.. then I remembered it wasn't possible as a wolf.

My human emotions-the ones I thought lost to me- were returning? These urges were fresh, uncovered again. I wanted to hold this girl, to touch her. _Lust, is that you? Are you returning to torment me as well?_

I considered my options. I could approach her as a wolf, but that would only frighten her. I could approach her as a human, but I don't think she'd take so kindly to a naked man creeping up on her in the darkness.

Wolf it was.

A gentle sob broke the darkness as I padded closer. Then she turned to me.

**Bella Point of View-**

A sudden movement behind me alerted me to the fact I was not alone. Something was sliding through the deep grass behind me. I turned, heart beating faster. Then I gasped.

A huge russet brown wolf stood opposite me in the twilight. I gaped at him, mouth wide open, and I could have sworn his mouth hung open too.

For I knew this beautiful creature.

He was a huge piece of the jigsaw of my past. Someone I had loved. Someone who had disappeared from my life once I had married. I hadn't seen him in almost two years.

"Jacob?" I whispered, and my voice was frail.

His eyes were wide and wary, but he moved closer. I tried to take a step but staggered, shocked. Gazing at his wolfy features was difficult; it brought back painful memories.

I snapped out of my thoughts to find his nose against the palm of my hand. The delicious warmth I remembered had not gone.

I was too trapped in a whirl of emotions to realise my love for him had not gone, either.

Then he changed into a human in front of me.

**Jacob Point of View-**

Embarrassed by my nakedness, I regretted not having clothes for the first time in two years. The most beautiful girl in the world stood inches away- by Bella, my gorgeous Bella- and I was stark naked, and blushing. But I had to talk to her.

"Hey there, Bells." Ah, atleast my voice still worked.

No words could describe the situation, but we stood in a reasonably comfortable silence. Until she sobbed again.

"Bella?" I whispered, moving forward. I recoiled when I remembered I was still naked. I dropped my arm uselessly.

"It's a year since he died."

_He had died? The BLOODSUCKER was dead?_

_No Jacob, you shouldn't be happy. Look at the sadness he left behind._

Giving myself orders was useless. I frowned lightly, not knowing what to say. She motioned to the river and I noticed for the first time that the white circles were lilies. The flower of death.

"I let them float down the river, so he can watch them from Heaven." Her murmurs were gentle but also filled with great sorrow. I found the sadness almost too deep to comprehend.

"You're beautiful," I found myself whispering, "you haven't changed." She smiled a little, tears forming no more.

"You haven't changed, either."

A sycamore seed fell from the leaves above, twirling and flickering silver. It landed in her hair, nestled behind her ear. Carefully I reached forward and pulled it out. When I touched her my heart rate increased and it was wonderful. _Wonderful to be human and feel this._

"Yeah, definitely haven't changed." She repeated, and I had a feeling she was commenting on how eager I was to touch her. Thankfully there was no bitterness in her voice.

I felt as if I didn't need to tell her anything of the past years. We understood each other silently.

"Aren't you cold?" I said, looking at her bare arms and legs.

"Yeah, freezing." She grinned, and the curve of her lips made a kiss seem very tempting. I had to keep reminding myself she was a widow and probably didn't want a horny werewolf she hadn't seen in years touching her.

"Huh, maybe you should go insi-…" I trailed off because I had gazed down to her chest and had to swallow quickly.

Okay, so Bella didn't wear bras now. A familiar rush of blood was starting to move southwards inside me. I blinked, collecting my thoughts.

"Sure, come with me." She was bending down, pushing the final lily into the water. I tried to remain sincere, but the curve of her ass was just crying out for a spanki-

_Come on Jacob, get it together._

She motioned me inside the log cabin, flipping on the lights. It was warm inside, not that I needed it. Simple furnishings marked the differences between the small kitchen, living room and bathroom. Upstairs was just one big bedroom, apparently.

A rosy glow was appearing on Bella's cheeks. I was dying to touch her again, even if God only granted me one brush of that perfect skin.

"I bet you haven't been inside in a while, eh?" Her gentle voice broke into my thoughts. Her chocolate eyes gazed at my nakedness and I fought hard not to become aroused noticeably.

"No," I gulped, "not since I was at home."

Her hair was swaying back and forth as she moved into the kitchen. "Take a seat," she called through the door, "I'll get you a drink!"

Collapsing into one of the sofa chairs, I relished the softness of the material. I was far too used to sleeping on rough forest floor. Human comforts felt like wonder. I almost sighed with pleasure when my back moulded into the pillows. My eyes melted shut.

"All tense?" Bella said, causing my eyelids to fly open. She was standing over me, a smile lighting her features.

"Yeah, kinda." I looked at the floor, away from her cleavage. It was almost right in front of my face. I slowly moved a pillow onto my lap, hoping she hadn't noticed. I wasn't very good at being inconspicuous.

"Would you like a back massage?"

I almost groaned. It would be amazing, but far too much of a turn on. But how could I say no?

"Please…" I feigned a little weakness. She moved to stand behind the chair and bent down. Her smell was all around me and her hair swept over mine. Jolts of arousal were firing through my veins.

She began to work, her soft hands moving over my shoulders and back. I could have moaned. Hell, at this rate I would ruin Bella's best cushions. Her hands worked deftly, caressing my muscles and relaxing my whole body. She kneaded carefully, rolling the skin with enough pressure to satisfy but not cause pain. I envied any man who she had slept with. I had a feeling it was only one, but I didn't want to think about that.

"That feel good?" she murmured in my ear. I didn't risk opening my mouth and nodded instead.

Then out of nowhere she stopped and I felt her lips at my ear.

"You're hard, aren't you?" My eyes widened in disbelief at her words. She was right of course, but I hadn't expected something so bold of her. My shy, careful Bella? Since when had she been so full on?

I realised I didn't care. It was fucking hot.

I nodded and felt like a teenage boy again. But in one sense, I was. I was still a virgin, never having lusted after anyone but her. I shook the idea off and relished in the moment I was in.

Her lips were still at my ear, and her breath was sweet and warm.

"It's okay, don't be embarrassed. After all, I'm pretty damn aroused, too."

I jumped up, heart racing. The cushions had fallen but I didn't care. I wanted her badly, and now.

"Upstairs." She smiled, and led the way. Her room was semi dark but it suited me. I suddenly felt rather self conscious.

"Jacob?" She said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Have you.. done this before?"

"No." I said, a husky tone to my voice. She noticed my nervousness and tried to soothe me.

"We'll take it slowly. Maybe we'll focus on your pleasure tonight."

_Tonight? Does that mean they'll be more than one night? _My heart was soaring. Blood pumped through my body powerfully.

I barely had time to think before she had me pushed back against the headboard, sitting and watching her. I almost had a heart attack when she started taking off her clothes.

The blue dress peeled away, and I had a sight of that amazing chest. I started breathing heavily, and one of my hands automatically moved down my body, a reaction from the days when I used to watch porn. Bella shook her head, still smiling seductively as if to say "I'll deal with that in a second."

Oh god. Black lace panties.

My erection throbbed and I was desperate for some relief. I moaned when she pulled off her underwear and I saw her fully naked. The body in front of me was the reason for so much morning wood all those years ago. She moved forward towards me gracefully, her scent driving me insane.

"Touch me." She said, and it was the sexiest command I had ever heard. Her breasts were within my reach, so I stretched out a nervous hand. To my embarrassment my arm was shaking, but she didn't seem to mind. Tentatively my fingers brushed the curve of her chest, and finally my hand squeezed gently. It was amazing, but the feeling multiplied when she let out a soft whimper. I had to be inside this girl now.

As if reading my mind, she met my eyes. "Why don't we try something else first? How about you use your mouth to explore me?"

I almost laughed when I realised we hadn't even kissed yet. I leaned forward into Heaven. Her lips were perfect, sweet and gentle. They moved against mine, only increasing my vast need. My hand was still on her breast, and I started palming it slowly. She opened her mouth and moaned, leaning into my touch. Free from the enchantment of her lips, I moved my mouth down her neck and onto her collarbone, and finally onto her chest. My tongue crept out, and I tasted the bliss of her skin. My erection throbbed again, needy for so long. Closing my eyes, I was disappointed when she moved away. But where she headed next was even better.

"Sit back." She ordered, her voice husky too. I only blinked for a second before I felt her mouth- her warm, wet, perfect mouth- curl around the end of my cock.

I almost came.

Her tongue was quick, skilled. Pleasure coursed through me, sending my skin on fire. I thrust lightly, unable to contain myself. It was so fucking good. I was close, already. My stomach began to tighten…

She pulled away last minute, her mouth pumping me one last time. I groaned, desperate.

Then she straddled me, and I was a virgin no more.

Bliss.

Hope you enjoyed. IMO there aren't enough JacobXBella stories out there. :3


End file.
